yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alina Avery
'Alina Avery '''is an original character created by Springtrapthecreepyrabbit. Background Childhood Alina Avery grew up pretty privileged. She had everything she wanted, and was the envy of everybody. However, when she was five, her father started drinking. This left the family with hardly any money, and on top of that, her parents started fighting. When she was seven, her parents divorced. Her father moved to France, while Alina and her mother stayed in America. Teen Years When Alina was thirteen, she and her mother moved to Japan. There, Alina met a mysterious boy, who she bumped into while trying to get to school. He dropped a card, but ran off before Alina could give it back. The card was Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. When she got home, her mother was looking at her old card collection. It was an 'Android' deck. Alina told her mother about the boy, and showed her the card he dropped. Her mother decided to tell her about her career as a duelist. Alina then proclaimed that she wanted to be a duelist. In response, her mother told Alina that she was giving Alina her old deck. She started teaching Alina how to duel. Near the end of the summer, Alina was really good at dueling; she had always been a very fast learner, so she mastered dueling very quickly. She had decided that she wanted to learn more about dueling. Therefore, she took part in the entrance exam for Duel Academy. There, she met Syrus and Jaden, who wanted to check out the new kids and had nothing else to do (This was after they graduated). Being a girl, she was automatically placed in Obelisk Blue. After Alina started going to school at Duel Academy, a boy came to the Academy. He claimed that he was visiting, as students like Syrus, Jaden, Chazz and Alexis often did. When he met Alina, he was talking with Jaden. He told Jaden that he was missing one of his cards, and he accidentally whammed straight into Alina, who was walking out of her classroom. Alina recognized him as the boy she had met a year ago, and the one who dropped Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. He helped Alina up, and introduced himself as Jesse Anderson. Jaden said hi, and Jesse asked Jaden if he knew Alina. Jaden replied that they were good friends, which caused Jesse's face to light up. He told Alina that a friend of Jaden's was a friend of his, the only exception being Chazz. Alina then handed Jesse Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and told him he had dropped it. Jesse was overjoyed, and hugged Alina in delight. Alina was rather taken aback by this, and nearly fell over again, but Jesse caught her by the hand before she hit the ground. After this, Alina and Jesse became really good friends. Appearance Alina has pink hair, which is worn in twintails. She has emerald-green eyes, and pale skin. She wears the typical Obelisk Blue female uniform. When not wearing her uniform, she wears a pink blazer, which matches her pink hair; a green skirt, which matches the color of her eyes; black combat boots, and a purple shirt. Relationships Austin Avery Austin Avery is Alina's father. He has both a drinking and a smoking problem, and lives in France. He and Alina's mother don't get along well anymore. Amara Avery Amara Avery is Alina's mother. She is calm and kind, and has a sort-of "mother knows best" vibe. She does not get along with Alina's father, but she loves her mother and Alina. She moved herself and Alina to Japan when she heard that her mother was ill. Jaden Yuki Jaden and Alina are very good friends. They enjoy dueling together, even though Jaden wins every time. Syrus Truesdale Syrus and Alina are also good friends. When they duel, Alina has a bit more luck than she does with Jaden. Jesse Anderson Alina met Jesse on her way to school during eighth grade. When they met again, they became really good friends, and Alina developed a crush on him. Chazz Princeton Alina doesn't get along well with Chazz, due to his pompous attitude. However, she puts up with him, due to him and Jaden dating. Alexis Rhodes Alina and Alexis get along very well, due to Alexis being Alina's only girl friend. Bastion Misawa Alina doesn't often talk to Bastion, but they're friendly towards each other. Atticus Rhodes Alina and Atticus are good friends, and Atticus often helps Alina with her classwork. Alina likes to tease him about his crush on Zane. Zane Truesdale Zane and Alina sort of get along well, due to Zane being Syrus's brother. Jim 'Crocodile' Cook Alina and Jim are friendly rivals, and Jaden often calls their duels "man-made vs nature", due to Alina's Android deck and Jim's Reptile deck. Adrian Gecko When Alina and Adrian meet, Adrian develops a crush on Alina. However, she is oblivious to these feelings, and instead spends her time crushing on Jesse. Axel Brodie Axel and Alina don't talk that much, but they have dueled once before. Aster Phoenix Aster Phoenix is one of Alina's idols. She hopes to best him in a duel one day. Quotes * ''"I will beat you one day, Jaden." -''Alina after a duel with Jaden * ''"Jaden, Syrus, apparently people ship you two...?"-Alina to Jaden and Syrus after discovering Anikishipping * "Oh look, it's the biggest pomp-head in the school."-Alina about Chazz